Need
by Lif61
Summary: Sam wants Ruby's blood, but until she gets what she wants from Sam she's not willing to yield.


**WARNING: Dubious consent (all dub-con is non-con), abuse, unsafe sex.**

* * *

Sam and Ruby had been arguing, and then Sam had put his gun under her chin. Ruby went limp from it, and the argument stopped, her hands finding his belt. Sam had never seen this sort of reaction before from him threatening someone. And he'd been serious about her. He _needed more_, and she wasn't giving him any, was absolutely refusing to. She'd taken the knife from him, had hid it somewhere, and he was going to rip it away from her, which was why he'd gotten the gun, to get her to remain still. And now his jeans were coming down, the gun moving to her head as she got on the floor.

"Holy— What are you doing?" he exclaimed.

Sam steadied himself with a hand against the wall, barrel of his Colt MK IV pressed solidly against her temple as she grabbed his cock and licked him just beneath his slit.

Sam grabbed her by the neck, and shoved her against the wall.

"Give me some," he argued, voice rough, pleasure singing in him from that one touch, pressure building in his pelvis.

Ruby smirked at him, and she held onto his arms, caressing now.

"What, you gonna shoot me, Sam?" she taunted. "Go ahead." Her mouth was open, and god, he was thinking about his times his cock had been in it.

Sam trembled, tightened his grip on the pistol, but the safety wasn't even off. He squeezed harder on her throat, a choked gasp leaving her, but she moved the gun aside. It clattered to the floor of the abandoned house they were staying in.

"Blood. Now," he ordered.

"Bite me."

Sam leaned forward and did just that, mouth at her neck, gnawing, and Ruby had her hands wrapped around the length of him, pumping, the rough slide of her hand so perfect he was thrusting into her touch. God, he could smell her blood, could nearly taste it. He inhaled deeply, but he found himself so taken with lust that he couldn't bite deep enough to draw blood. Sam groaned, falling to his knees, and he started tugging her clothes off, knife falling and skittering away. He was so consumed by her body now that he wanted to find another way to get her blood.

They were in the hallway for this, and Ruby used her strength to turn him and slam him back against the wall, biting him now, marking his jaw, growling at him. He did bleed, and she laughed, licking him up. Angered, he snarled at her, baring his teeth, and he circled his finger around her entrance, feeling that she was wet for him, and he penetrated her, not caring if it hurt.

An animalistic grunt left her, and then Sam added another finger, was fucking her with them.

They sucked and bit at each other, and he wanted her more, and more, his skin so hot he could hardly take it, and she tore his clothes from him, ruining them. They were naked now, bare flesh together, bodies sliding and trying to reach for each other, even as he bled from what she'd done to him with her teeth.

Their lips found each other, and he moaned into her mouth, pulling her close with a hand on her ass, digging his nails in. She clawed his back as he crooked his fingers in her, putting as much pressure as he dared.

Ruby bit his lip now, and Sam shoved her to the floor, gun beside her thigh. A heated idea in mind, he licked it, ignoring the heavy taste of metal, Ruby watching intently, and he held her right leg open, playing with her folds with the barrel. Sam wouldn't do this with anyone but Ruby. She was a demon. She could handle it.

She wasn't giving him what he wanted, what he _needed_.

Besides, she'd touched him first, and he hadn't even really wanted it.

But here they were, ready to fuck the life out of each other.

She was so wet, her juices glistening on the barrel of his Colt, pink folds against the silver, and it was one of the most arousing sights he'd ever seen, added to that of her small, pale body splayed out before him, dark hair messy on the floor. Sam played the gun around her entrance a bit, and then he placed it in her. Ruby cried out, holding onto him, and he lowered his head to suck on her clit, even scraped it with his teeth, making her scream. He fucked her with the gun as roughly as he could without drawing blood, and he sucked at her clit till it was swollen and red, and she was spasming beneath him, clawing his arms and screaming his name.

Sam tossed the gun aside, pulled her up, and she eagerly settled down on his cock, starting to ride him.

"Oh, _Sam!_"

"Fuck you," he breathed.

"That's the point," she laughed out.

"After this," he growled. "Blood."

He fucked into her hard, hips pistoning, skin slapping against hers, and a grunt left her, her nails drawing blood from his shoulders, making him grit his teeth, even as his cock burned with pleasure inside of her perfect, petite body.

"No."

He kissed her, sweating, breaths coming in heavy pants, and he got her on the floor again, one leg up over his shoulder to drive deeper into her, which had her crying out into him.

"No?" he questioned.

He remained buried in her now, and she was tensing around him, trying to feel more of him, and it nearly had his eyes rolling back in his head, liquid fire splashing up into his stomach, and down his legs to his toes. Sam shuddered from it.

Ruby just shook her head.

So Sam fucked her harder. He wasn't sure he'd ever fucked anyone this hard before, had never moved his hips so fast, with such intention, had never been so _angry_.

So needy.

He needed her, and she wasn't giving herself to him.

_God damn it!_

Sam put his mouth all over her body where he could reach, sucking hard, biting, leaving not just welts, but bruises, indents that were easily identifiable as his teeth.

He finally drew blood from her left breast above her nipple and he moaned, hips canting up into her, and he leaned down, elbows on either side of her head, legs getting in close. Ruby curled herself around him, holding him as he began to drink.

"There we go, Sam. It's okay. It's okay."

He groaned, eyes rolling back into his head, red consuming him, power sizzling through his veins, ecstasy bursting through him and exploding and caressing every nerve.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay. There we go."

She was caressing his hair now, running her hands through it, not caring that it was sweaty, and he began to thrust once more, slowly this time, but still forcefully.

"Oh fuck," Ruby breathed. "Yes, Sam. Just like that."

She breathed out hard through her mouth — something that he found incredibly sexy for some reason — her walls tightened around him, clenching rhythmically as she cried out, and then Sam was cumming, unable to pull out of her, lapping up as much blood as he could as he spilled his seed deep within the wet, silky vise of her walls.

He pulled out, Ruby pumping him as he came down from his high, and an undignified noise left him (in his defense he had his tongue out, and it was coated in lovely red).

Sam had his fill, and he took in a deep breath, pressing his forehead against hers. Ruby held him.

"You wanted that," he told her.

"I did." She beamed up at him. "_Or_, maybe I needed it."

"Well, I needed something too."

"And you got it, so I guess we're even."

"Guess we're even."


End file.
